The History of Physics
Physics is defined as the science that deals with matter, energy, motion, and force. This branch has existed for as long as mankind and has progressed as more technology and education become available. As physics becomes more and more advanced, there are many dates and discoveries that will impact the history of physics forever. Ancient times During ancient times, physics was becoming very popular in Greece, but also got attention in other parts of the world such as China and India. The first physicist and the man whose theory inspired the name of the science was Thales, a man who lived in Greece during the 7th century BC. Thales argued that the world was made up of one element, Physis (water), and believed that the way that water changed states, gave materials different properties. This mans thoughts mark the transition from divine providence, argued for by Socrates and Plato, to natural laws and explanations. In the 5th century BC, the physicist Leucippus directly opposed the idea of divine intervention and argued that natural occurrences have natural causes. Later on, he and his student, Democritus, would introduce atomism, the idea that matter could not be divided indefinitely and would eventually become too small. Later on, in the 4th century BC, Aristotle became famous for his idea that the earth was made up of 4 elements, earth, fire, air, and water as well as his support of the geocentric view of the world. The ideas of Aristotle would remain the main view of physicists until later when Newton and Galileo gain prominence. Although during this time most of the developments were coming from the advanced Greece, some of the same ideas were begin discovered across the world in Asia. In 200 BC, the Indian physicist, Kanada, developed the theory of atomism much like Democritus would do in Greece. China was also developing more and discovered magnetism. the concept that would help them develop the compass, in the 4th century BC. Scientific Revolution During the medieval times in Europe, people remained committed to the developments of Aristotle in the 4th Century BC, but when the time of scientific dissatisfaction and the quest for knowledge called the Scientific revolution broke out in Europe, many physicists discovered that there is so much more to the science. This time is defined by men like Copernicus, Galileo, and Newton whose ideas still are used today. In 1543, Copernicus elaborated on the Heliocentric model of the solar system and laid the foundation for Johannes Kepler, who would create laws regarding planetary motion. Galileo would also play a huge role in this scientific revolution with his support of Copernicus' heliocentric model as well as his discovery of Jupiters 4 largest moons. Descartes was also a major contributor to physics in during the scientific revolution with his development and name as the "father of analytical geometry." Isaac Newton was also a gigantic contributor to this time period with his contributions to math, physics, and astrology. Newton published many books that became very popular amongst physicists and his laws of motion were a major contribution to the field of physics. 18th-20th centuries These few hundred of years came with many developments such as advances in mechanics and thermodynamics. In the 1700s, physicist Edmond Halley predicted the periodicy of Halleys comet and John Smeaton related power, work, momentum and kinetic energy and supported the conservation of energy and in the 1800s, Julius Robert von Mayer and James Prescott Joule measured the mechanical equivalent of heat. giving it the name Joules after founder, James Prescott Joule. Radiation was also a major discovery in the world of physics in the 20th century with scientists such as Marie Curie coining the term "radioactivity." Einstein also gained fame during the 20th century through his theory of relativity and recognition that the speed of light in a vacuum is constant. The quantum theory in the 20th century was also a very signifigant development in the world of physics and is defined as the theoretical basis of modern physics that explains the nature and behavior of matter and energy on the atomic and subatomic level. Major advances in this branch of physics were achieved by Max Planck who won a Nobel prize for his work. 21st century The 21st century is a time defined by great technological advances and such advances have led to major discoveries in the world of physics. From the traces of liquid water found on mars to the detection of gravitational waves from a black hole merger, the world of physics is ever changing. Many things that were though to be impossible were proved possible by the technologies of today alongside the discoveries made by those long before us. The world is changing every day and thanks to the evolution of physics, it's now possible to understand what goes on in the world around us. Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_physics http://aether.lbl.gov/www/classes/p10/aristotle-physics.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thales_of_Miletus https://www.quora.com/What-are-the-most-important-discoveries-in-21st-century https://explorable.com/ancient-physics